Ted Dibiase
Ted Dibiase Dibiase is now a retired wreslter, after losing his ECW Championship at TLC to AJ Styles. He is the longest reigining world champion we've seen in this universe, holding the belt for 205 days. The closest to him being BIg E Langston, 100 days behind him. Dibiase was the leader of The Million Dollar Corporation, in which he lead his son, Ted Dibiase Jr, to 2 ECW World Television Championships, Christian & Batista to the ECW Tag Team Championship, and himself to the ECW Championship. ECW Dibiase made his presence known before Over The Limit, bringing forth his Million Dollar Corporation. At Over The Limit, he bought championship shots for all the men in his stable, himself included. It was on that night he won the ECW Championship, starting a reign like no other. His first championship defense was at Money In The Bank, against AJ Styles, the man who would later defeat Dibiase for the title. At this show, he proved to defeat Styles, despite Styles not being at 100%, due to attacks between himself & Randy Orton in the weeks building up to this show. Dibiase would go on to No Way Out, only losing as champion once at this point, to the man who he'd take on at this show, former WWE Champion, Magnus. Dibiase found himself in the centre of problems, as Sabu would cost Magnus the match, giving Dibiase a chair to strike Magnus with, in order to retain his title. Dibiase later stated that "You must do whatever it takes to be champion, if you're not cheating, you're not trying." Dibiase's succesful title defenses continued on at Summerslam, where he would defend his championship, against former ECW Champions Big E Langston (Who had been taken out before the match at Over The Limit, to make Dibiase's job easier) & Shawn Michaels. At Unforgiven, we were believed to have what many people had been begging for, for some time, Europe's Finest against the Million Dollar Corporation. We were to get a major taste of that, when Sheamus became the number one contender for Dibiase's championship in the weeks before Unforgiven. Dibiase saw no reason to fight against Sheamus, commanding Austin Aries (Who had been recruited into the Million Dollar Corporation a few weeks prior) to run over Sheamus. Taking him out of the match. However, Dibiase claimed he chose an opponent for himself to fight against. This turned out to be Zack Ryder. It seemed like a simple job for Dibiase, but it was anything but that. Dibiase was one second away from losing the championship, after a Rough Ryder caught him off guard. But, Dibiase was able to retain. The next month, at Hell In A Cell, he decided to attempt to gloss over Unforgiven, defending his championship in a Armageddon Hell In A Cell, with AJ Styles, Ryback, Samoa Joe, Michaels Elgin & Bobby Lashely as his opponents. Somehow, Dibiase was able to retain, in shocking fashion, forcing AJ Styles to tap out. However, Dibiase couldn't duck Sheamus for much longer, Sheamus was never defeated by Dibiase, so he was still number 1 contender, meaning at Survivor Series, we would finally get Dibiase vs Sheamus, along with Europe's Finest vs Million Dollar Corporation. The fans, finding it difficult to choose a favorite, were behind Sheamus in this match. But, Dibiase shocked many, defeating Sheamus, retaining his ECW Championship. Whiel this was a shocking moment, there was something else to think over, this was the end of not only Europe's Finest, but the Million Dollar Corporation, due to the stipulation put in place. As Dibiase found out about his new number #1 contender in AJ Styles, he brought out a more vicious side to him, embarrasing Bobby Lashely one week, after he was unable to beat Styles the previous week. He would go on to beat Shawn Michaels & Magnus before TLC. This new side to Dibiase was unknown to everyone, people had doubts that Styles was able to defeat this new Dibiase. Dibiase was full of confidence on the night, claiming that "I am a changed man, there is no one to hide behind, I have no Million Dollar Corporation. So, with that, you're getting 100% Ted Dibiase. I will not lose tonight, or for a long, long time." Dibiase's cocky standpoint would be his undoing, when finally, after over 200 days, Dibiase was defeated by AJ Styles, who became the new ECW Champion. Dibiase was in shock, he didn't think this was to happen. Dibiase always told himself that when he was to lose the championship, that was it. He had nothing else to prove. So, after TLC, Dibiase officially announced his retirement, and that he wished his son the best of luck, his final words were to AJ Styles, saying to him that "You were the better man, you finally beat me. But know this Styles, you'll never replace my legacy. Because you may have earned the sympathy, and love of the people... But Everybody's Got A Price, For The Million Dollar Man!" Championships & Accomplishments ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) Longest reigining world champion in Universe history Founder, and leader of the Million Dollar Corporation.